Les révélations
by xD Mini xD
Summary: Lily va dans un endroit qui va lui réservé bien des suprises. Elle va révélée son secret et en découvrir un sur une personne qu'elle n'imaginé pas. J'en dis pas plus xD. Pas de couple je précise au cas ou xD
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à la merveilleuse, sublime, magnifique (je crois que je m'emballe lol^^) J.K Rowling.

C'est ma toute première fic mais j'accepte toutes les critiques qui me feront progressée.

Bon j'ai fini mon blalblabla.

Ah oui j'oublié, c'est très important : Bonne lecture !!!! =)

*******************************************

L'histoire :

En cette nuit de pleine lune d'automne au beau milieu du mois d'octobre, une jeune fille portant des vêtements moldus se promenait dans le parc de Poudlard qui était éclairé par les rayons de la Lune. Nous pouvions apercevoir le lac qui ressemblait à une goutte d'argent, le saule pleureur que nous aurions comparés à un épouvantail, la forêt interdite qui ressemblait à une tâche sombre, noire, profonde, le château qui s'étendait de tout se majesté dans cette nuit. Toujours plus loin de ce parc, on pouvait voir un point noir mais plus Lily se rapprochait plus elle voyait une maison prête a s'effondrée à tout moment et où nous entendions des hurlements qu'il aurait du faire partir en courant la personne mais pas Lily qui était plongée dans ses pensées.

Point de vue de Lily :

J'en ai marre de cette vie. Pourquoi suis-je une sorcière ? Si je n'en étais pas une, mes parents ne seraient pas mort de la main de cette face de serpent, ma sœur ne me haïrait pas et ne me traiterait pas de monstre chaque fois que je suis à la maison.

Mais maintenant je ne l'entendrais plus m'insulter, j'en suis presque triste vu que je ne rentrerais plus chez moi, j'irais à l'orphelinat qui est à vingt kilomètre de mon quartier. Avec ses sombres pensées, je me dirigeais vers la cabane hurlante où dès que nous y approchions, nous entendions des bruits qui feraient fuir les personnes qui s'y approchent. Mais moi mes parents m'ont appris de ne jamais se fier à l'apparence de ce que nous voyons et c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait sauf avec Potter qui est une exception.

Je l'ai découverte en deuxième année quand je me promenais dans ce parc au beau milieu de la nuit. Oui, moi, Lily Evans, jeune fille née moldue au yeux vert à la chevelure aubrun, ayant 16 ans depuis deux mois, petite environ 1 mètre 55, ayant un fort caractère envers ceux qui m'embêtent ou qui m'énervent dont un certain James Potter. Je sais me montrer gentille, à l'écoute des autres, toujours là pour aider les 1ère année perdus et aussi je suis très protectrice envers mes amis qui se nomment Remus Lupin, Alice Bones (un nom pris d'en d'autre fic que j'ai lu) et Frank Londubat. J'ai aussi quelques défauts comme tous humains vivant sur cette terre qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers. Je m'énerve très rapidement, je suis un peu naïve et surtout très curieuse. Enfin je suis première de ma promo, je n'ai eu aucune retenue durant ma scolarité et je fais une entorse au règlement tous les soirs. Je n'ai jamais eu peur du noir, dès que le soleil se couche et que la nuit tombe je me sens libre, sans devoirs sur le dos, sans Potter et ses demandes incessantes, mais aujourd'hui je ne suis pas en paix. C'est pour ça que je me dirige vers cette ombre noire, pour extérioriser ma colère.

Donc en deuxième année je l'ai découverte mais j'ai visité l'intérieur que le soir de la rentrée de Poudlard en troisième année. Ma soeur avant de prendre le train sur la voie 9 ¾ m'avait insulté plus que d'habitude, au lieu de me dire « espèce de monstre », « tu ne te trouveras jamais de petits amis » elle m'avait craché à la figure « tu es la honte de la famille », « je n'y crois toujours pas que tu sois ma sœur » et « ne reviens pas à la maison pour noël, je ne veux pas que Vernon te vois ».

Ce jour-là mes amis ont vu que j'allais mal mais ils ne m'ont posé aucune question, ils ont attendu que je vienne leur en parler de mon plein gré ce que je fis trois jours plus tard, c'est là que j'ai pris conscience qu'ils sont plus que des amis, pour moi ils font partis de ma vie, ils me sont indispensables. En faite quand j'étais petite, j'avais des amies juste pour jouer et dès que quelque chose n'allait pas j'en parlais à ma soeur mais quand je suis rentré à Poudlard, ma sœur a dû admettre que j'étais une sorcière donc à partir de ce jour là, elle me déteste. Alors quand je suis rentrée à Poudlard et je les ai rencontré mais à mes yeux, ils étaient juste des copains avec qui je passais du bon temps et que je perdrais de vue à la fin de ma scolarité mais la relation avec ma sœur et les problèmes qui ont suivis ont fait qu'ils se sont rapprochés de moi, m'ont soutenues, … et c'est à partir de là qu'ils ont pris une grande place dans mon cœur et qui sont bien plus à mes yeux que des simples ami(e)s c'est ma deuxième famille. Enfin, lorsque le buffet eu fini je me suis dirigée vers la cabane.

Avec mes souvenirs dans ma tête, j'arrivais devant la porte ou s'étendais un escalier que faisait « crac » sous le poids (de la personne). J'avançais dans le noir où j'entendais que le bruit de mes pas. Enfin, j'étais devant la pièce où je passais mes colères en explosant les meubles. Je me postais au milieu de la chambre et lança le premier sort « expelliarmus » et s'en suivis une série de sorts comme « repulso », « reducto », « inciendo » avant de m'écrouler et de m'endormir sur le lit.

« Pourquoi le soleil m'a réveillé, moi je veux dormir » voilà ce que je pense en m'étirant.

Purée, mes muscles me font mal, j'ai trop forcé sur les sorts hier.

Après mettre étirée, j'essaye de me rendormir. Dix minutes plus tard :

Mummm maudit soleil, je hais vraiment le matin.

Je rejette les couvertures et avec ma bonne volonté je sors du lit. J'avance à petit pas sur le parquet qui grince sous mes pieds. « C'est bizarre le parquet n'a jamais grincé sinon je l'aurais remarqué depuis longtemps vu que ça fais 6 ans que je dors dans ce dortoir »

Je m'embrouillais le cerveau avec toutes les idées saugrenues qui me traversaient l'esprit. Mais tout à coup la réalité me frappa.

Merde, je me suis encore endormie ici, ça devient une habitude.

Mummm entendis-je

Ta gueule Corny, je veux dormir moi

Mais ce n'est pas moi

Mais oui et moi je suis le pape

Ah bon je savais pas Patmol

Corny arrête tes conneries

C'est toi qui me dis ça où va le monde si tu te mets à dire des phrases comme ça Pat.

Arrête, plus sérieusement si c'est pas toi qui a dit « Merde et blablabla » c'est qui ? Ça ne peut pas être Lunard car il ne dit jamais de gros mots.

Je ne sais pas Pat.

Euh les gars, interpella Lunard.

Oui répondent les deux autres en cœur.

Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la pièce murmura Lunard pour ne pas être entendus de moi.

Raté le matin j'ai l'oreille très fine comme la nuit, allez savoir pourquoi ? (Peut être le sujet d'une prochaine fic) Moi-même je me pose encore la question et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la réponse, c'est mystère et boule de gomme. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas vu les maraudeurs se levés mais je les entendis.

Ah hurlèrent les trois compères. Ils étaient tellement surpris que je sois ici que Sirius se prit les pieds de James et a entraîné les deux autres dans sa super chute.

Je m'approchais d'eux pour vérifier si ils ne s'étaient pas fait mal dans leur chute.

Ça va ? demandais-je. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait trop mal ?

Oui ça va Lily. Merci de s'inquiéter répondit Rémus.

Qu'est que tu fous là Evans ? me cracha Black.

Potter n'avait rien dis bizarre, bizarre. Il devait être surpris que je sois ici.

Ça ne te regarde pas Black à ce que je sache chacun à ses petits secrets. Est-ce que moi je vous ai demandé ce que vous foutez ici ?

Ou là là c'est qu'elle est prête à sortir la baguette la petite préfète répondit au tac au tac Black.

Boucle là s'il te plait pour une fois Sirius dit d'une voix ferme Rémus.

Et pour la première fois que je connais Black je le vois écouter un ordre s'en est presque irréel mais il lance quand même un regard noir en direction de Mumus qui s'en moque. Potter n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche mais il sait relevé. On est dans le progrès pensais-je avec ironie.

*************************************

Voilà le premier chapitre est terminé.

Une petite review pour dire votre avis.

Dîtes le moi si il y a beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes car je ne suis pas une as en orthographe surtout en conjugaison.

Bisous et a + pour le prochain chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite du premier chapitre et c'est le dernier de cette fic.

Je remercie Bella Black et Lysis pour leur review.

J'espère que le 2ème et dernier xD chapitre vas vous plaire.

Bon voilà j'ai fini mon blabla

A si une dernière chose : BONNE Lecture !!!

***************************************

- Que s'est-il passé Lily ? Pour que tu viennes ici demanda Mumus avec une voie douce.

Rien.

Lily ! cria-t-il. Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois.

A bon ? dis-je ironique avant de tourner les talons pour m'enfuir de cet interrogatoire.

Oh non tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça hurla Rémus en bloquant le passage où je voulais passer pour m'enfuir.

Son visage était rouge, il avait perdu toute trace de patience. Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens pour le défier de partir de cette porte mais il tenais bon c'est qu'il est têtu. Je lâchais le contact de nos yeux pour me retourner vers les deux autres zigotos. Je voyais dans leurs yeux de l'incompréhension et je compatissais. La scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux n'était pas compréhensible à part pour Alice et Frank qui savaient ce que je venais faire ici dès que je n'allais pas bien et Rémus mais aujourd'hui il me demande des explications que je ne veux pas lui donner. Je me postais devant lui et lançais-je d'un ton ironique :

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Mumus.

Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, arrête de faire la gamine !

Je ne fais pas la gamine !!

Si

Non

Si

Non

Si

Non

Arrête d'être aussi butée Lils.

Et c'est toi qui me dis ça, toi qui ne veux pas lâcher le morceau. Je te demande juste de partir et de me laisser tranquille c'est si compliqué à comprendre !

Non, ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Lily même si t'es venue ici pour extérioriser ta colère tu vas te renfermer sur toi et faire comme si de rien n'était et c'est FAUX.

Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler aujourd'hui.

Lils que tu en parles aujourd'hui où un autre jour ça ne changera rien.

Après m'avoir dit cette phrase il me regarde avec beaucoup de tendresse et c'est à ce moment là que je craque mais je ne verse aucune larme, je suis plutôt en colère.

Je sais que rien ne pourra les faire revenir criais-je

Je fis sursauter Black et Potter par ma colère soudaine.

Qui ? me demanda Rémus comme s'il présentait la météo.

Mes parents.

Il ne se formalisa pas de l'insulte et me regarda toujours avec cette tendresse dans ses prunelles couleur de miel. Cette face de serpent qui se fait appelée Voldemort a tué mes parents. Tu sais pourquoi il les a tués ?

Non

Moi je sais vu qu'il m'a laissé si gentiment une lettre où il décrit bien la souffrance de mes parents quand il les torturés et à la fin il écrit « C'est tu pourquoi je les ai tué Lily ? Je les ai tué pour te faire souffrir et aussi parce que ce sont juste des moldus sans importance ». Voilà pourquoi il les a tué et puis il y a ma sœur qui ma crachait ses mots sur un ton que je ne lui avais connus : « tu n'es plus ma sœur à mes yeux, tu n'es qu'une meurtrière », « tu as tué papa et maman » et « si tu crèves pendant l'année, je ne serais pas malheureuse au moins la terre sera débarrassée d'une merdre » et etc. Tu vas me dire Rémus pourquoi je mérite ça ? J'ai toujours fait tout pour protéger mes parents de Voldemort, de faire tous pour que ma sœur m'aime hurlais-je.

J'étais tellement en colère que je fis exploser la fenêtre. Potter et Black se jetèrent au sol pour ne recevoir aucun morceau de verre alors que moi je restais debout au milieu de la pièce mais je n'en reçu aucun. Il y avait comme une sorte de bouclier qui me protéger mais bon là je m'en foutais comme de ma première chemise j'étais trop en colère pour réfléchir. Rémus s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras après l'explosion. Je me serais avec toute la force qui me restais. Nous restions comme ça pendant un quart d'heure avant que je me détache de lui. Je lui fis un gros bisou sur la joue en lui disant merci avant de lancer un reparo sur la fenêtre. Ensuite, je me dirige vers le lit ou je m'assois en tailleur et leur fit face. J'étais compatissante envers eux, ils ne m'ont pas dis désolé, j'ai horreur que les personnes me le dise ou qu'elles ont pitié de moi. Au bout de cinq minutes où ils me regardaient, je pris la parole :

Donc maintenant que tu sais je suis venue ici Mumus. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui honore votre présence dans cette cabane ?

Heu dit Black en regardant Potter et Rémus

Ce n'est pas à nous de te le dire répondit Potter.

Première phrase que j'entends de lui depuis qu'ils m'ont aperçus.

Ah oui ! Et qui est-ce cette personne ? demandais-je ironique.

Tiens aujourd'hui j'ai envie de moquer des gens.

C'est Lunard me répondis Mr j'ai envie de jouer aux énigmes.

Et qui est ce cher Lunard ? m'exclamais-je encore ironique.

Ça devient une habitude.

C'est moi entendis-je

Toi Rémus ! Alors là j'étais étonnée.

Ce que les deux autres à la tête enflée m'ont fait comprendre, c'est à cause ou grâce de toi que vous êtes ici.

Techniquement oui

Comment ça techniquement ?

Lils laisse moi du temps s'il te plait. Ce que je vais t'avouer va faire que tu changeras d'opinion sur moi.

Moi je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis sur toi.

Tu verras maintenant laisse moi le temps d'avouer mon plus gros secret.

Ok motus bouche cousue dis-je avec un sourire.

Je regardais Mumus faire les cents pas au milieu de la chambre. Moi, assise en tailleur sur le lit le regardait compatissante et attendant qu'il parle. Au bout de dix minutes, il prit la parole :

Lils ce que je vais dire va te choquer.

Je ne crois pas.

- Lils … Je suis un loup garou

Depuis quand ? posais-je

Ça te choque pas plus que ça ?

Un : Pourquoi ça me choquerait ? Deux : Mus t'es le gars le plus gentil, sensible que je connaisse avec Frank rajoutais-je avec un petit sourire. Trois : Tu es mon meilleur ami depuis six ans, tu m'as toujours aidé tant que tu le pouvais quand j'avais des problèmes maintenant c'est à moi de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Et pour finir, je suis presque en colère que tu me l'es pas dit plutôt m'exclamais-je.

Parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction

Tu trouves que ça à me dire Lunard car c'est bien ton surnom, je t'ai trouvé plus intelligent certain jour.

Pendant que je l'engueulais Rémus s'était tassé sur lui, Black avait les yeux ronds comme des boules de golf, il vient de découvrir que j'ai un cœur et Potter aucune réaction, son visage est impassible. Je me retourne vers mon ami.

Tu croyais quoi Mr l'intelligent que j'allais te traiter de « monstre » ou de te regarder avec dégoût en te disant « Je n'y crois pas que tu es abusé de ma confiance, comment ta pus me faire ça tu me dégoûtes » et bas non détrompe toi Rémus je ne dirais jamais ça car le mot « monstre » ne fait pas partis de mon vocabulaire et je l'ai trop entendu de la part de ma sœur puis maintenant pour moi ça ne sonne même plus comme une insulte ensuite avec tout ce que tu m'as fait. Tu m'as défendu contre les serpentards, tu m'as soutenu il y a deux ans alors que je dépérissais à vue d'œil …

Mus tu m'as toujours aidé alors pourquoi ?

Lis j'avais trop peur de te perdre, tu es ma meilleure amie, je n'aurais pas supporté un refus de ta part.

Je ne comprends pas tout, eux m'exclamais-je en désignant du doigt les deux autres maraudeurs. Tu leur as dis donc tu t'en fous de leur réaction alors que moi nada.

Désolé de te prouver le contraire de ce que tu viens de dire, me dit Potter.

Je sursautais tellement j'étais surprise d'entendre sa voix. J'étais persuadée que c'était Mus qui allait me répondre mais surtout pas lui.

Qu'est que tu veux dire Potter ? demandais-je

Je veux dire que c'est moi et Sirius qui l'avons découvert.

Quand ?

En deuxième année, on trouvais ça de plus en plus louche qu'il aille voire sa mère que les jours et nuits de pleines lunes. Et pendant un cour de défense contre les forces du mal le prof a parlé de loup garous et c'est là que nous avons fait le rapprochement. Le lendemain de la nouvelle nous l'avons réveillé avec un seau d'eau et nous l'avons engueulé comme jamais puis nous lui avions fait la tête pendant deux jours finit-il.

Et pour finir si nous ne l'aurions pas découvert, ils nous l'aurait peut être jamais dit rajouta Black en regardant Mumus qui avait la tête baissé vers le sol.

Maintenant je comprends mieux. Je me lève du lit et m'avance vers Rémus. Je lui prend le visage entre mes mains et plante mes yeux dans les siens et lui murmure avec un clin d'œil « Je te pardonne Lunard »

Merci

Oui je sais je suis trop gentille ris-je. Plus sérieusement si tu as un autre secret tu me le dis.

Ok Lily mais t'inquiète pour l'instant j'en ai pas.

Tant mieux.

Après cette phrase un ange passe (désolé c'est un trip avec une amie dès qu'il y a un silence il dit ça)

- Attend hier c'était la pleine lune donc tu t'es transformé mais alors qu'est qu'ils font là eux ? Lunard commença à ouvrir la bouche mais je l'interrompis. Non ne parle pas. Je pense avoir ma petite idée vus que les humains ne peuvent pas approcher les loup garous sans être déchiquetés …

Viens-en à la conclusion s'impatienta Black

Si tu ne m'aurais pas coupé la parole Black tu l'aurais su donc j'en viens à ma conclusion, vous êtes devenus des animagis.

Je savais que t'étais trop intelligente pour ton bien Evans me complimenta Potter.

Merci. Ou là là là j'ai chaud tout d'un coup.

Pourquoi tes joues sont rouges ? me demanda Black avec son petit sourire en coin que j'ai bien envie de lui faire ravalé. Maudit rougissement.

Pour rien Black, pour rien murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

Mouais.

Il avait l'air pas très convaincus.

Lily même si j'ai confiance en toi est ce que tu peux me promettre de ne jamais le dire à quelqu'un s'il te plait ? demanda Mus

Oui Mumus je fais le serment de ne jamais révéler ton secret lui affirmais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Merci Lils

De rien c'est fait pour ça les ami(e)s répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Bon c'est pas que votre conversation n'est pas intéressante mais dans un quart d'heure il est midi et le repas va bientôt commencé puis moi j'ai faim nous coupa Black.

Purée j'ai promis à Alice de l'aider pour son devoir de potion et je devrais être à la bibliothèque depuis … Quoi ? vingt minutes. Je vous laisse les gars dis-je en marchant à grands pas vers la sortie. J'ouvris la porte et mis un pied dans le couloir avant de me retourner pour les féliciter avec un grand sourire.

C'est super gentil de votre part pour ce que vous avez fait pour Rémus, Patmol et Corny. C'est une belle preuve d'amitié.

Après les avoir scotché sur place, je partis en courant vers le château comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses.

******************************************

Voilà c'est fini

J'espère que ma première fic vous a plus

Dîtes moi votre avis en cliquant sur le petit bouton vert xD

Gros bisous

Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait super plaisir

A +


End file.
